1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotor-type dehumidifier, starting method for rotor-type dehumidifier and an electronic device mounting the rotor-type dehumidifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moisture in the air causes metallic materials to rust and is a factor in degrading the quality of industrial products, so some degree of dehumidification is common. Moreover, in order for the semiconductor elements used in supercomputers to operate stably at the high integration densities and exceptionally high speeds required, these semiconductors must be cooled, typically by a cooling system using a cooling device, which causes condensation which must be removed.
A variety of types are used for the dehumidifiers of the kind described above, among them a rotor-type dehumidifier.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams showing perspective and side views, respectively, of a conventional rotor-type dehumidifier. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional rotor-type dehumidifier 1 for example has a disk-shaped rotor 2, two circular end surfaces 2a, 2b, dividing blades 3a, 3b protruding from the circular end surfaces 2a, 2b so as to divide the area into a dehumidification zone Z1 and a recycle zone Z2, through which zones the rotor rotates. A humid body such as the processing medium a is passed through the dehumidification zone Z1 and dehumidified and reproduced, while a relatively low-humidity air (the reproducing medium) b is passed through the recycle zone Z2.
The rotor 2 is made for example from a porous, moisture-absorbing material such as silica gel, and is rotatably urged by a drive member not shown in the diagram at a constant speed in a direction represented in FIG. 1 by arrow X.
The dehumidified and dried air a is then exhausted from the rotor-type dehumidifier 1 and injected into a device to be dehumidified and the device dehumidified. The now moisture-laden air a is circulated and reinjected into the rotor-type dehumidifier 1, where it is sent to the dehumidification zone Z1. The rotation of the rotor 2 introduces into the dehumidification zone Z1 the dried silica gel that has been heated and dried and the moisture content removed therefrom in the recycle zone 2, the air a then contacts the dried silica gel and the moisture content of the air a is absorbed. As a result, the air is dehumidified and reproduced and recycled to the device to be dehumidified.
At the same time, air b is heated by a heater 4 and sent to the recycle zone Z2 of the rotor 2 in a state of relatively low-humidity. The rotation of the rotor 2 introduces into the recycle zone Z2 the moisture-absorbing silica gel that has absorbed moisture content in the dehumidification zone Z1, such that the air b dries the moisture-absorbing silica gel and removes the moisture therefrom. As a result, the dried silica gel is further rotated by the rotor 2 and once again sent to the dehumidification zone Z1, while the moisture-laden humid air b is exhausted to the exterior of the apparatus.
However, if in the rotor-type dehumidifier 1 having the structure described above there is a gap La, Lb between the blades 3a, 3b that divide the circular end surfaces 2a, 2b of the rotor 2, on the one hand, and the circular end surfaces 2a, 2b themselves on the other, as shown for example in FIG. 1B, then air leaks from a side of high pressure to a side of low pressure. As a result of this leakage, which in FIG. 1B is from the air b side to the air a side, the dehumidifying power of the apparatus declines and can degrade the electronic device it was meant to protect.
A variety of expedients are used to circumvent this disadvantage, such as minimizing the gap between the rotor and attaching a rubber skirt to the blades so that the rubber skirt slides along the circular end surfaces of the rotor.
However, none of these conventional expedients suffices to create an adequate seal.
It is conceivable, for example, to attach a flexible member to the blade in such a way that the flexible member presses against the rotor. However, in order to perform adequately the rotor requires a large surface area, and accordingly, a porous and therefore fragile material is used for the rotor, as a result of which the rotor is easily damaged if pressed with force. Additionally, heavy pressure on the rotor means a heavier load on the rotational drive force needed to rotate the rotor.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful rotor-type dehumidifier in which the above-described disadvantages are eliminated.
Another, further and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a rotor-type dehumidifier having an adequate seal between the blades and the rotor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optimal starting method for a rotor-type dehumidifier
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved and useful structure for mounting a rotor-type dehumidifier on an electronic device.
The above-described objects of the present invention are achieved by a dehumidifier comprising:
a circular rotor accommodating a humidity absorbing material;
a disc member provided on each one of two circular end surfaces of the rotor and having a diameter identical to or greater than a diameter of the rotor; and
a plurality of openings formed in the disc members,
wherein the rotor rotates through a dehumidification zone and a recycle zone formed by a dividing plate disposed slidingly contacting each one of the disc members, the rotor circulating a first flow of air of relatively high humidity through the dehumidification zone so as to dehumidify and recycle the first flow of air, the rotor circulating a second flow of air of relatively low humidity through the recycle zone so as to dehumidify the humidity absorbing material.
The above-described objects of the present invention are also achieved by the dehumidifier as described above, wherein the openings in each one of the disc member have an identical substantially fan shape and are disposed so as to radiate from a center of the disc member.
According to the invention described above, the solid portions between the openings in the disc member and the dividing plates are in sliding contact with each other and thus form a seal therebetween, preventing the leakage of air. Additionally, the rotor is protected by the disc member and does not directly contact the dividing plates, so the rotor suffers no damage therefrom.
The above-described objects of the present invention are also achieved by the dehumidifier as described above, further comprising a strip of flexible material between the dividing plate and the disc member.
According to the invention described above, the solid portions between the openings in the disc member and the dividing plates are in sliding contact with each other and thus form a seal therebetween, preventing the leakage of air. Additionally, the rotor is protected by the disc member and does not directly contact the dividing plates, so the rotor suffers no damage therefrom.
The above-described objects of the present invention are also achieved by a method for starting a dehumidifier, the dehumidifier comprising:
a circular rotor accommodating a humidity absorbing material;
a disc member provided on each one of two circular end surfaces of the rotor and having a diameter identical to or greater than a diameter of the rotor; and
a plurality of openings formed in the disc members,
wherein the rotor rotates through a dehumidification zone and a recycle zone formed by a dividing plate slidingly contacting each one of the disc members, the rotor circulating a first flow of air of relatively high humidity through the dehumidification zone so as to dehumidify and recycle the first flow of air, the rotor circulating a second flow of air of relatively low humidity through the recycle zone so as to dehumidify the humidity absorbing material, the method comprising the steps of:
commencing a rotation of the rotor and commencing a circulation of the second flow of air at the same time, and
after a predetermined period of time commencing a circulation of the first flow of air.
According to the invention described above, even though the rotor has acquired humidity when the rotor-type dehumidifier has not been in use and is therefore unsuitable for immediate use as a dehumidifier, the air actually used to dehumidify the object is not circulated via the rotor until the rotor has first been thoroughly dehumidified.
The above-described objects of the present invention are also achieved by an electronic device mounting a dehumidifier, the dehumidifier comprising:
An electronic device mounting a dehumidifier, the dehumidifier comprising:
a circular rotor accommodating a humidity absorbing material;
a disc member provided on each one of two circular end surfaces of the rotor and having a diameter identical to or greater than a diameter of the rotor; and
a plurality of openings formed in the disc members,
wherein the rotor rotates through a dehumidification zone and a recycle zone formed by a dividing plate slidingly contacting each one of the disc members, the rotor circulating a first flow of air of relatively high humidity through the dehumidification zone so as to dehumidify and recycle the first flow of air, the rotor circulating a second flow of air of relatively low humidity through the recycle zone so as to dehumidify the humidity absorbing material,
the electronic device being enclosed in a housing, at least two openings being formed in a side of the housing and communicating with the dehumidifier, one of the openings communicating with the dehumidification zone on one side of the rotor and the other opening communicating with the dehumidification zone on an opposite side of the rotor so as to facilitate a flow of air from the first opening to the second opening.
According to the invention described above, the rotor-type dehumidifier according to the present invention can be connected directly to the electronic device without the intervention of pipes or tubes, thus improving the efficiency with which dehumidification is performed and permitting the joint rotor-type dehumidifier/electronic device assembly to be made more compact.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.